


How To Fall In Love With Your Sugar Daddy

by FreedomToWrite



Series: A Commanders and Captains Love [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Erwin, Alpha Nile, BDSM, Break Up, College Student Levi, Gangsters, Knotting, M/M, Maira and Levi are same age, Male Pregnancy, Mating Bites, Nile and Maira are not married yet, Omega Levi, Omega Maria, Omegaverse, Romance, back together, sugar daddy erwin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2020-03-30 01:22:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19031857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreedomToWrite/pseuds/FreedomToWrite
Summary: The blond was handsome, tall, blue eyes, body outlined with ropes of muscles topped off with the cherry of rich, this alpha could defnetly solve my problems.





	1. Chapter 1

Levi:

"I'm not doing it Maira, there's no way I'm asking for one of them to give me charity" I folded my arms to make my point stronger, going as far as to turn my back to my room mate. The traitor was trying her damnest to dress me up for a date she planned with a rick dick, damn her for signing me up secretly on the damned website and then once more setting a date up for me. All without my permission! "Taking Erwins money is not different in the slightest from taking out a student loan" she argued, forcefully spinning me around to face her once more before shoving another high end dress in my face, "this would look good with your skin color" the irritating women was holding up a light baby blue long dress with lacy selves and a dipping back. Shoving off way to much skin for my liking. "Listen to whats coming out of my lips: there is now way in hell I am doing this."

"You don't get a choice. You have student loans coming up and no way to pay it" she tried to make me see sense and to a degree my fellow omega had a point. "Its not my fault the bastard fired me, let me ask you this why is that the omega gets blamed for being the victim of unwanted sexual advances of an alpha then once he complains to the boss gets fired when he did nothing wrong?!" she patted my turtle neck sweater covered shoulder, "lifes not fair for us omegas. Look at it this way they were't paying you enough or appreciating enough where by Erwins side you'll get all that and more. All you got to do is smile and flirt. Did I mention he's willing to work around you college scheduled?" I rolled my eyes, "you've said. Look Maria I know your trying to help but I don't think I can do this."

"You have fun and get $6000 in one night whats wrong with that? Hard to fight ain't it?" That money would be a good start to pay off loans and would leave me prepared for this months rent. "That's just to start, I hear he tips good."

"That's the other thing, if I'm going to be putting effort into a alpha then I'm doing it for a relationship not an act, plus he's never stuck with the same person twice. You've mentioned this particular fact before."

"Still $6000 no attachments, one night" she poked me again , making her point unarguable. "Tell Maria, your a escort right, yeah. Well how come he's paying so much huh? What does Nile give you? Last time you bragged to the bitches on campus it was only $1000."

"How would I know why he pays so much?" another shrug was given before shoving began, moved forcably into the room I called my own. "Change."

"You can't make me." She couldn't see me behind the door, knowing what I was about to was quite childish I stuck my tounge out, "what are you gonna do now?"

Within the hour I found my self in the car the single male ever to take interest me, arms folded looking antsy and unhappy as I thought back on the fact that I had stupidly allowed my self to be talked into attending tonight. I felt stupide and excited all bundled up. To distract my self from my self loathing and belly butterflies I followed the path we were driving out the window. Familiar roads flashed by, some shops lite others closed due to the time of daylight, not many people were out nor walking around the streets with bags. It was too bad there was emergency vehicles to impact or schedual not that I want anyone hurt but it would give me more time to get over myself.

Sooner rather than later we arrived, more liked I arrived, got my door opened for me and before I could procrastinate walked through the open front doors held open by the vallet. 

The man I was here to be on his arm was no where to be seen. He should be here with me now, walking with me inside so at least if anything I was looking out of place and could’ve gotten a better feel for how the night was to progress if he were to ride with me in the fancy fancy moving thing on four wheels. In a minllion years I could never afford that car. Not ever if I was to work twenty for seven.

The waitress at the station inside, immediately tended to me, escorting me to a table only to provide a message that he man of the hour would be slightly late due to an emergency at the office, according to the message he sent over earlier on. So while I waited I order some of the fancy wine offered. Limiting my self to one glass, least of all I get my unlucky self drunk or get a bill I can’t afford. Although from what I was told my by BFF he was so posed to pay. I was onto my glass of water when he finally decided to arrive, a hour late i might add. 

He was just as handsome as in the picture, tones with muscles, short cut blond hair, walking towards me in a suit made of black fabric, obviously made of money. I abandoned the looking over the glass method to give the mouth watering male a proper looks and just in time too, he was reaching the table, greeting me in a heavenly English accent.

“Good evening my lovely. I beg your forgiveness beautiful for my latefulness but as you Americans say duty calls.”

“That it does” I agreed before adding to the conversation “you are forgiven”, acting in the advise of catering to his every single, reasonable whime. The man handed over a bockay of flowers, a mixed array filled with yellows, whites, reds and greens. I liked and would certainly be putting them in vase back at home when the night ended. “Have you ordered.”

“No I didn’t want to be rude.”

“Precious, I appreciate the thought you sweet thing.” He motioned for a waiter who soon handed over to menus, asking if I would like another refill. I declined the offer. “You could have what ever you please lamb. I’m paying tonight.” It was the least he could do, he was majorly late. “No thank you, invest already had one and that’s my set limit.”

“Did someone set that limit for you?” My response was a shake of my head but I added on “no I did that to my self.”

“A smart lamb.” Clearly the male was heavy on the pet names, and as much as I loathed to admit they had the desired effect. Making me go mush inside, yet I tried not to let it show. “Tell me about your self my dear.” I didn’t think out of all the conversation topics that I thought would flow tonight, that was not one of them. I was being paid to be on display, this was no regular, typicaldaye where the alpha or beta, which ever one chooses asks that kind of thing. “Um well I’m in college, I’m in the second year of my bachelors for child hood education.”

“Ah I see. What age level?”

“You mean what grade level?”

“Yes, my bad.”

“Younger, like the little littles. Kingdergarden.” A quick nod was received before the man spoke. “Why did you pick that profession if you don’t mind me asking. I’m promise I’m not critiquing merrly curious.” 

“For starters their not tainted but social expectations or peer pressure like older kids and they tend to md more in convent which makes some things they do highly funny all because they don’t know better.” It was like I had many choices on the table to chose from, enweekest link, an omega in society I was limited fiercely in terms of college acceptance and job availability. It was either this, social working, nursing and believe this if you can, a baby machine. Yup that’s right some omegas chose the job to be a human machine who spits out babies to be adopted, never to be seen by their carrier again. You can’t even call the ones who give birth to them mothers, only the adoptive parents are given the titles such as father, daddy, mommy and mom.

“I see. What do you like to do in your spare time?”

“Mostly read or listen to music.”

“Do you play a instrument?”

“No, call it the lack of talent.”

“I’m sure that’s not the case. I bet I could teach you, I play the piano.” Interesting. “How about your self Erwin, what do you do for work, mr. billionaire?”

“My father was a wealthy oil man but my mother is wealthy daughter of a highly ranked politician, you could say I’m following her side of the family legacy but also get my fathers side of wealth and prostige. Not to mention both their wealth, property, and land.”

“I”m sorry your parents are deceased.”

“Thank you although I must say there are two things that are good about that.” That was surprising, how could a child be happy their sires were dead? “One, I’m free to do as I please. Two, my mother isn’t trying to set me up anymore and I’m able to pick who I’m with.”

“Your telling me your mother was a match maker and a side by side proctor of you?”

“Yo would be right. I can’t tell you how many restrictions were placed on me as a boy because mother and father thought something was dangerous.” The waiter returned taking our orders, momentarily interrupting our conversation. It was hard to imaging this man would share such information with a complete stranger but here he was. “How about your self sweet?”

“I don’t know my birth parents I was adopted.” All I got a nod before the excepted questions were asked, what about your adopted and do you know what happened to your birth? To answer the questions, my adopted parents and I are really close which I answer with no hesitation but for the second part I don’t share merely say “it’s private” and it is, I don’t think it needs to be shared that I came from the farm where omegas are used for breeding. Basically I’m the biological son of a whore, a humiliating, harsh fact I was stuck dealing with, more like stuck with no was to escape. 

“What do you do for fun Erwin?” 

“I love playing pool and watching History documentaries, other than that not much. not that I get much time to my self between the two companies, but that’s life.”

“Tell me why are you so interested in me?”

“Did expect the questionaire did you?” His face light up with an amused smile, keeping his eyes locked on me like before. Waiting for a response, a thing like we had all the time in the world. “Honestly no.”

“Honesty is never a bad quality.”

“People tell me I’m too brutal and honest but I say suck it up.” That’d earned a small chuckle, “your a spit fire omega, I like that doll.” My meal, comprised of lasagna and his, steak are delivered in the next moment. Silencing the table for now. Our peace is rudely inteupted by Nile, the asshole walks straight up to us, “Erwin the hell you doing here?” 

“I’m eating with a hot peice of ass what does it look like” his whole attitude changes from a polite alpha male to a punk ass jackass, as he speaks to the other alpha. The male who often takes my room mate out and about on his arm. I pause in my meal eating to watch and see how this is going to play out. “You go for it bro. It’s about time you got laid. Enjoy the slut.” That does it. Drunk or not that man has no right to speak to me. I push out my seat, approach the newcomer and without one word to answer his confused look I smack him across the face. The noise can be heard across the building, many onlookers turn to witness the strike. “Lookey you monstrous ass whole I may be an omega but I’m no slut.”

Nile reacts as expected except the manager, a kind elderly man interviens, grabbing the hand that had rushed out to strike me back. “Sir I will be asking you to leave. Weather you are drunk or not, that behavior verbal and not are not tolerated here. Esspically reaching out to strike a defenseless omega.” Nile is grabbed by the arm but before he is escorted out. But the manager, speaks to me before walking from the table, “son i think you should head home, alone. Neither of these men are any good, including your date for the evening who isn’t even willing to stand up for you, tolerating this” he motions with a swift hand to Nile “man speaking to you in such a dissrectful manner that no one deserves.”

“Thank you sir” I dip my head politely. “Erwin do something.”

“You got yourself into this you get your self out brother.” They we’re brothers, they sure as hell don’t look like it. “Levi come sit.”He pulls out my chair again, waiting for me to finish my meal. I shook my head, “drop me off home, were done here.”

He isn’t happy. I fetch my coat from the staff while he does what evers he’s doing. He catches up to me at the door, handing over a bag filled with a box of my left behind, unfinished food. “Allow me to take you home, I promise that’s all I want to do.” That puts a rench into my plans of calling a cab. I take a moment to debate options yet take to long because his driver is already at the door. “Fine but you drop me off at the door an nothing else.”

“I vow it to you.” He leads me to the car where the driver already has the door open, closing it behind the two of us and then driving away. This night was a disaster. The most that was soposed to happen was a meal and a ride back home. Not a start of the meal then a interrupted night leading to a fight and then going home. So much for a quick, easy, pain free evening. “I’m sorry.”

“That means nothing you know that right? The manager is right, you should’ve stood up for me but then again i am just an escort. My bad for falling for the old gentleman’s routine.”

“That’s not...”My door is opened on my side and without another word but a thank you. Maria is waiting at the door, jumping up in down in uncontrolled excitement. That’s quickly disappears when she sees the look on my face. “Levi what’s wrong?”

“Don’t worry about it.” I head to the bathroom to strike my face of the makeup before chucking off the dress. I snatch up my toleratries before taking a extra long hot bath, soaking in the warmth. Outside the peaceful atmosphere of the bathroom in the living room i can hear voices. Marias and Erwins, what the hell was he doing in the dorm? No matter not my business. 

Off towards my room, i drowned out what ever conversation they were having with my headphones and old iPod. Collapsing in my bed was just the thing needed after a hectic evening. I was in the peaceful zone of my happy place when my pain in the arse room mate opened my door, no knocking could be heard just entering. I burry my head under my pillow, except she never gets the message, tugging off the offending fabric. “Your back on tomorrow weather you like it or not. And before you ask you are still getting paid and no I am not bailing Nile out. Love you good night.” She leaves me laying their tired and essasperated.


	2. Second time around

Strolling from the school grounds in the rainy weather was not a favorite of mine. At least the day was over, I had the damned time focusing in class. Not able to take home a single fact. Maria was at her advanced chemistry class right now which meant I was to head back to our dorm alone. The second thing I was going to damn today was my self, forgetting the umbrella. As the rain got worse I decided it would be best to run. 

And a good thing to because I couldn’t last any longer, holding back my fears of the nasty weather. I feared nothing but rain and thunderstorms. Inside the now relocked dorm I grew everything aside darting under my desk. I prayed the torment wouldn’t last long. 

6pm came around and I was waiting around for my sugar daddy, the only good thing going for me right now was that the storm had paused and that I had managed enough time to get ready. I braced my self for the same events as the night before. I was in for a surprise, as exactly at seven the door was knocked upon. I figured it was the choufer, proven dead wrong when I opened the door, standing there was Erwin, with another pile of flowers in his grasp. “Already to go baby?”

“Thank you for the flowers. Let me place them in a vase and then we can head off to the art show.” One of my sugar daddy’s business partners had invited him out according to Maria, which came from the mouth of the tall blond in front of me. The night was hosting a grand opening of a new gallery, a prime opportunity for me an up and coming art student. Fellow college inhibitors follow our every move as Erwin leads to his waiting car. All the while walking with me on his arm. Only when we’re inside does the alpha speak again to me, }do you know anything about art?”

“That’s my major so I better.”

“Hmm” is his only response. “You don’t sound very...happy. You pissed about last night?”

“Not for the reason you think.”what a mysterious man, first off he says that and why ask for me again? After my behavior last night. I knew from the gecko that we weren’t out on a date, let alone together but I got carried away and more confused then ever. My confusion continued to grow. The back seat of the car was silent for the rest of the ride. When our destination was achieved the driver once more opened the door and once more I found my self on his arm. Erwin got out first, the first target of the lights of flashing cameras of the newspapers. Out of all the things I thought to experience tonight this wasn’t it. I placed a hand up in defense of my eyes only for it to be pulled down by my payer who smiled and waved but answered no questions, most of them revolving me. And I sure as hell wasnt going to say a word.

Inside high end people, the rich and famous were mingaling around. They didn’t hold my attention, the art did. But that was soon taken from me when a screech reached my ears and my daddy was taken from my arm. “Erwin sweetheart so glad you could make it. It’s been like forever since I’ve seen you.” Hugging Erwins was a straight haired brunette with fashionable glasses. She wasn’t as tall as Erin but taller than me, the women wore a dress with sketch books, painters supplies and Pencils drawing and colored ones on her dress. Fittting for the night yet one I would never wear, if I wasn’t being paid I wouldn’t be found in a dress. “You and I must go to lunch soon to catch up and all, but for now I’ll settle for eyeing up and be in nosy bout your arm candy for the night.” Lucky me. “You must be Erwins escort for the evening.”

“Nice to meet you ms. Zoe.”

“Oh so you know who I am?”

“Yes, even without Erwin telling me I would. I follow all your work, I’m a huge fan.”The bets women jumped up and down, “a beaut and with good taste, now all you need is the brains to keep up with you and you two would be perfect oh wait I’m forgetting compatibly.”

“Ignore her, she’s a little eccentric.”

“I know isnt it great?” 

“ Your just precious.” My cheeks are pinched and she copes at me. Weird but I knew she was, you should see her interviews and articles. “You and I must talk more but it will have to be later” a land is placed over her forehead dramsctilly before she finishes with “ but I must go and entertain others, I have lingered to long. Please excuse me my special guest” were given a deep bow before she’s off speaking to another guest. “She’s cool.”

“Most people think she’s too much.”

“Not me.” Whoops, I better watch what comes out of my mouth, I’m here for entertainment not to speak. Erwin doesn’t make a further comment Meryl leads me away as we begin to look at the artwork on the wall. I humm taking in all before my eyes, the photo of a man with a comb for a mustache in a black and white picture. A picture of a model in two different forms of expressions, one sad and crying and in what could only be a mirror between the two, the other smirks away with thought ranging from various methods of violence if the thought bubbles are anything to go by. That one catches my eye out of all the work on the walls. Her skills in photography are not her only talent, the space is filled with pottery and paintings. In one listing there’s a picture of a toy plane flying around a vase filled with various types of flowers. In another there’s two kids arguing over toys. A brother and sister both twins if the age is anything to go by.The first photo represents in my eyes, a babber messing around with his equipment in front to a mirror. The second one symbolizes a hurt women whose thinking of getting revenge on the one who broke her heart the only colorful thing in the piece, bleeding in its original organ form. As it would in a human body. The first painting throws me off and I have time understanding and relating to the work but the last one is easy  
understand. 

“Like anything you see?”I ask of the man at my side. “Yes, you?”

“Yes, esspically the piece with the women crying and thinking of revenge.” 

“I inteupted it as a women with two sides, two personalities. Ones filled with grief. The other is yearning for blood and gore. And she struggles to find a way to appease them both.”

“ I love that Erwin, I never considered that.”

“Do tell, what is it that you thought of it?“ I explain my interpretation of the piece earning yet another hum from the man. “Mobolt.”

“Yes sir” I’ve heared of the tanned haired man, he was the only assistant that Hange will keep. He’s not that much taller than me but has a look and carries him self in a mature way. “Tell Hange I would like to purchase this peice.”

“Yes mr.smith.” Of course the billion air, playboy would have no trouble affording a $3,000 work out art. “Baby is that you?” A quick look up revels a rich elderly lady, the omega on the arm of what can only be on her husbands arm. “Mother.” That’s his mother, I was in deep shit. “I did not think you would come my dear.” I’m ignored for the first part of the conversation which is fine with me, I’m too busy trying to find a way out of this situation but I dint think I’ll get far if his fathers dissaproving look is anything to go by. “I wouldn’t want to miss hanged grad opening. You know I won’t psss up on good entertainment.l he replies after a quick hug from his other and a shake from his father, “you don’t have time to be waisting. Especially not with the lower class” it’s the first time his father speaks and its the last time I hope. My suspicions were correct. “I took over the family business you should be pleased I even did that.” I was getting a insiders view the paparazzi would kill for, us his fathers glare was more than enough to send even the most hardened news reporter running for the hills. “Who is this Erwin dear?”

“This is Levi, he’s my date for the night.” Erwin wasn’t likening the conversation anymore than me if his strained, stressed tone was any indication. “You ruin our family name by being seen with this “ he motions with his s pointed finger at me who doesn’t dare to open his mouth. His scent, domernering and promising violence. So much so that I back away, head bowed. Whimpering. “Father enough.”

“Dear your scaring him, weather approve our sons choice for the nights date that doesn’t give you any right to scare the poor thing.”

“You stay out of this.” I expect his wife to submit but she doesn’t. She gets in her hubby’s face and says, “do you wish hot sleep outside?”She’s got him and all four of us know it. His father is forced to big his tinge especially when she mentions making a scene. “You must forgive him Levi, he lacks in manners at the moment. Old age and all.”I’m forced to cover my chuckle with my hand and when have control answer swiftly. “I’m sorry.”

“Please you did nothing wrong. Tell me is my baby treating you right?”

“Yes mam’m.” She claps in delight. “Oh goody. That’s what I expect from my baby.” A pinch is whst my daddy earns, before his mother bids the two of us goodbye with a promise to call my date later. She drags her hubby out the doors where thy like us are bombarded by the hungry wolves. “Let’s forget that even happened.”

“Um..sure...”

“Forget what happened?”Hange scare the hell out of me and Erwin having snuck up behind us and not making a peep until that moment. “How long have you been there?”

“Not long Erwin just long enough to watch the show. Don’t fret Levi this is normal attitude from his father. He’s got a log stuffed up his ass.”

“Hange.”

“Well it’s true Erwin, you know how your father is. If your not born with a title and wealth your beneath him. Do tell did you know they were coming?”

“No but I believe I should be asking you the same thing.” 

“I knew. Other than respectfully inviting them I mean your mother is one of my sponsors and wanting to show off your work. I also invited them because I knew you hasn’t seen them in a while and well....I was trying to help.”if she thinks that last added on part was going to save her she was dead wrong. Not that I knew the man I was hanging on but he looked more pissed than I had ever seen him, “Hange you bitch.”

“Aww but I know you love me.”

“Your so full of shit you bitch.”

“Now now. There no need for such language. How about we forget that little moment bs k there and continue having a good night, hmm?”

“If you think...” he’s interrupted but I’d given the thing that cools his fuming anger, “I got it how about a private photo shoot of your arm candy here, you know all the good stuff?” Her eye brows wiggle and you know something’s up not because of the brows but because of her and Erwins smirk. “Excuse me but what do you mean?”

“You know, you posing in and out of clotheing.“

“I don’t think so.”

“I’ll pay you $1100 for each photo. No make it $1500.” He’s making it hard to disagree but my modesty forbid. Or at least tries too. “Your desperate aren’t you Smith” that’s coming from Hange. She’s knows something I don’t and I do t think I like it. “Fine.” She whoops loudly cstch8ng the attention of all in the gallery, I find my self burying my face in Erwins arm. What did I just agree to?

It’s 11:00 pm, back in the car the plan for the night is to drop me off and for me to go to sleep. “You made me the happiest man alive tonight.”

“How’s that?”

“You came with me to the gallery, between you and me I’m not much a sport for art but with you by my side the mandatory torment was easy to handle. Plus you agreed to my request.”

“Your the only one whose going to see them right?”

“Gots reputation to uphold?”

“No but I’m s private person and only you are those for.”

“Your wish is my command my dear.”

“You also love the pet names.”

“Do they bother you?” I merely shrug. “Not really.”

“Good. Because either way I was going to contuine using them.” Oh lucky me. “Where are you planning to put the painting?”

“Oh that’s not for me beautiful, I bought it for you.” He’s watching my reaction closely. I can’t tell if the alpha is teasing me or being serious. “Your kidding.”

“ No consider it a gift my lovely.” My mouth hangs open for a moment before I do the only thing I can, thank the man. The alpha carries in the art work for me, even puts it up on the wall. Then before I know what’s going on he’s leaning down for a kiss. “I’ll pay you $700 if you allow me to kiss you.”

“You got s deal big guy.”

The night is still flashing in my memory when I fall asleep that night and carries onto the morning. It’s Saturday thank god. The first day of the well earned weekend. I lounge in bed, reading the mornings article portaining to the night before. Critics are calling the night s crazy success. And not just because of the all the art work. They’ve managed to shot several photos of high ranking executives and their spouses including Erwins parents but that’s not what their so excited about. It’s us, Erwins and I. Those Voltaire’s have managed to get a photo of us and it’s all over. Questions are flowing everywhere, who i was, why I was with smith, who I was to him? Great, just great. 

“Your all over the news” Maria yells from the common area when I leave the dorm. Many of the halls inhabitants are up. And I know why. And I don’t like it. I don’t like being the center of attention. But when the questions get to be to much for one whose had no coffee yet, it’s no wonder I snap and people back off. “Please they made more fuss when marks was first spotted with Nile.”

“No they didn’t.” Thats coming from my room mate and I’m wondering at the counter waiting on my black brew how many times in the pat two day I’ve completated killing her. “So the Galla was a hit?”

“Petra don’t encourage her. It’s to early for this bullshit.”

“Don’t mind mr. secretive over there, he’s just a party pooper hell bent on denying us our fun.”

“Bit me.”

“Ew Levi rated pg please.”I flip her the finger, grabbing my cup and heading back to our room. Maybe now the day will improve, nothing can outdo coffee. But I’m sadly wrong, Monday’s the dreaded bill day. My moods all ruined again. A quick dreaded check to my banking account finds my self dumbfounded. Settled in my account is the money I earned from Erwin in the last two days. Saving my sorry ass even if it all was going to my college bill. It just means that I would have to contuine seeing him, maybe for the rest of my college career?


End file.
